Desiciones
by MaSSama
Summary: A veces, las decisiones que tomamos no son las mejores. Pero aunque nadie las entienda, aunque no las aprueben, auque solo traigan dolor… No es algo que vallamos a cambiar. POV


No puedo sacarme esta historia de la mente… ni aun por que todos los trabajos finales se amontonas mas y maaas… pero, debía de escribirlo!! Debía hacerlo XD.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.oo.o.o.o

Decisiones.

Lo veo. Lo veo desplomarse en el suelo exhausto; al borde del colapso. No solo físico, mental… moral.

A veces no se como puede seguir adelante.

Creí que podía entenderlo. Yo, de entre todo el mundo tuvo una historia parecida a la de el. Perder a un amigo, a un camarada en el que creí que podía confiar.

Parece que se volverá a levantar… de nuevo se levantara de la dura tierra, cubierta de pasto seco. Ya debe ser otoño.

Levanto mi mirada al cielo; viendo como los colores rojizos del atardecer se combinan con el negro de la noche. Es sin duda un espectáculo de la naturaleza. No importa cuanto tiempo pase, ni los años ni la experiencia que tenga yo, El atardecer es algo que simplemente me maravilla cada vez.

-Hey, Naruto. Deja eso un momento.- Le grito al maltrecho muchacho mientras le hago una seña con la maño para que se acerque. Ya se ha incorporado completamente y esta apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas, mientras trata de recuperar el aliento.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Cuanto ha pasado ya?? Mas de dos años desde que empezamos este entrenamiento. Y desde el primer día, el niño no esta satisfecho si no gasta toda la fuerza de su cuerpo. Al parecer, el día que no termina lleno de moretones y desmayado de agotamiento, no es un día de entrenamiento para el.

-Aun no… aun puedo seguir- Dice con vehemencia.

Entiendo a que se refiere. No solo es que puede seguir entrenando; que puede seguir ganando poder.

Trata de convencerse de que puede seguir en su decisión.

El muchacho rubio crea unos cuantos clones, no son muchos; su chakra debe de estar casi drenado. Pelear contra sus clones; Algo básico pero efectivo… en cualquier momento no podrá moverse mas. Entonces decidirá que es momento de parar… mas bien se resignara a que no puede mas por este día.

Vuelvo mi vista hacia el cielo. El viento que mueve mi cabello blanco me da una sensación de paz, cuando uno se hace viejo, como yo; comienza a disfrutar momentos como estos.

En cambio, un mozalbete como tu no sabe apreciar de la tranquilidad; verdad Naruto??

Pero te admiro. Por que entrenas cada día hasta que cada parte de tu cuerpo agonice en dolor??

Por que luchas tanto por un objetivo que todos desaprueban?

Por que te esfuerzas tanto, por una persona que no lo merece??

Así es; siempre lo he pensado. El bastardo Uchiha no merece que hagas todo esto por el.

Crees firmemente que si logras tu anhelada fuerza, podrás protegerlo.

Crees que después de tanto esfuerzo, el volverá al pueblo.

Y, lo mas impresionante; Crees que el es una persona importante.

Ya lo dije; yo viví lo mismo que tu. Orochimaru, un compañero; un camarada, una persona con la cual crecí, la cual lucho contra la muerte a mi lado… una persona apreciada por mi se largo. No solo nos dejo a Tsunade y a mi, dejo toda la aldea… a nuestro sensei.

Tal vez la historia no es tan igual. Bueno, el tal Sasuke no era un maniático Psicópata asesino serial que acabo con un diez por ciento de la población. Tal vez el no hacia sádicos experimentos en las cloacas de la ciudad.

Pero eso no quita el hecho de que los dos son unos mal nacidos que prefirieron el poder sobre las personas que les querían. Que ironía es que nuestros mas grandes fallos hallan terminado juntos, no te parece?

Y nosotros somos tan diferentes… tu y yo, naruto.

Acepte el hecho de que Orochimaru se largara, de que era un maldito. Trate de traerlo de vuelta. Trate de detenerlo. Incluso… trate de matarlo.

Pero al parecer, nuestros motivos… y nuestras metas son completamente diferentes en ese aspecto.

Yo quería a Orochimaru de vuelta, por que me rehusaba a perder un camarada, y mas aun; un aliado tan poderoso. Mas aun en tiempos de guerra. Además no soportaba ver al viejo Sarutobi. La desilusión que la decisión de Orochimaru le había dejado era tan grande que no la soportaba.

Mi meta era que regresara. Punto… nada mas que volviera. Que el viejo Sarutobi le recobrara la confianza. Que nuestro poderoso grupo de Sannis estuviera completo para proteger Konoha.

Me resigne a que el no volvería, sin importar cuanto yo lo quisiese así.

Que es lo que te motiva a ti? Me pregunto que te hace ir tan lejos por ese niño Uchiha

Que paso con el mocoso escandaloso que gritaba y narraba como el, se convertiría en el Hokage mas poderoso de la historia?? El que deseaba proteger su pueblo, ser reconocido… Tenías un buen sueño. Una gran meta que estaba seguro que conseguirías en su momento.

Y lo dejaste todo. Abandonaste tu sueño, tu meta, tu vida… todo lo dejaste.

Lo dejaste por el… el que los abandono, el que trato de matarte, el que prefirió a Orochimaru, el que decidió matar a su futuro por una venganza que nada le traerá.

Te das cuenta… estas conciente de que el se fue con orochimaru por decisión propia. De que no pudiste detenerlo, casi pierdes tu vida para evitar que se fuera.

Valoras mas su vida que el mismo…

Francamente, no le encuentro el mas mínimo sentido a todo eso.

Sin embargo, aquí te veo; sacrificando todo para traerlo de vuelta.

"_Si eso es lo que significa ser sabio, prefiero ser un idiota toda la vida!!_

_Rescatare a Sasuke de seguro!!_"

Aun recuerdo esas palabras… eso fue lo que me dijiste cuando trate de detenerte, cuando trate de hacerte ver que tu decisión era la peor que podrías haber tomado en tu vida.

No te importaron las amenazas… ni las personas que nos preocupamos por ti… que tratamos de protegerte. Decidiste abandonar todo por alguien que traiciono a su villa entera. Que trato de romper los lazos mas importantes para ti. Que trato de matarte.

Que mato su futuro por una venganza que nada le traerá.

Mato el futuro que tu tratas de proteger…

Lo sabes, no? Sabes que el camino que has elegido solo te traerá sufrimiento. Sabes que con ir por Sasuke solo conseguirás dolor.

Estas consiente de que el los dejos por decisión propia. De que estuvo a punto de matarte por intentar detenerlo.

Te da cuenta de que no pudiste detenerlo la primera vez… y que cada vez que lo encuentres solo conseguirás que una parte mas de ti muera.

Es mas que seguro que el no cambiara su meta. Improbable que regrese a la aldea.

No se que te debería de admirar; Tu valor… tu fuerza de voluntad… tu estupidez… o el gran aprecio que le tienes a ese.

A veces me pregunto, por quien haces esto…

Es por tu amiga pelirrosa?? Para cumplir la promesa de vida que le hiciste?

Es por Uchiha? Para salvarlo de la oscuridad que lo consume?

O lo haces por ti? De entre todas las opciones, por que lo haces por ti?

Tanto significa el para ti?? El mismo sepulto su presente, lo dejo todo por matar a su hermano. El decidió alejarse de ti.

Eres testarudo, y yo como tu maestro lo se bien, no te rendirás

A pesar de lo que te espere adelante, no te detendrás.

Aunque arriesgues tu sueño, arriesgues todo por lo que habías luchado hasta ahora.

Aunque termines también matando tu futuro… aun así continuaras, verdad??

Eso es casi tan obsesivo como el Uchiha. Tu obsesión de hacerlo volver es casi tan grande como la de el matar a su hermano. Si no es que en realidad tu obsesión es mayor.

Con todo el corazón, deseo que te detengas, que abandones esto. Que te rindas y trates de ser feliz sin ese maldito en tu vida. Que seas el mejor hokage que haya existido, hagas prosperar la villa, y de paso, que te cases y tengas dos o tres hijos.

Hehehe, sueno como un padre planeando la vida de su hijo mayor… no puedo evitarlo. Quiero que seas fuerte

Pero sobre todo, que seas feliz…

Realmente, lo que estas haciendo, lo que buscas te llevara a eso??

Trato de no pensar en el futuro… de no ser pesimista. Es difícil, sabes?? No puedo cambiar tu decisión, así como tu no pudiste cambiar la de Sasuke.

Lo único que puedo hacer es apoyarte, entrenarte, hacer que cumplas tu meta de ser mas fuerte. Tan fuerte para que sobrevivas… con o sin el malparido moreno.

El cielo ya es completamente oscuro, y las estrellas comienzan a llenarlo. Te busco con la mirada, ya no se ven tu, ni tus bunshi. Solo un bulto sobresale del suelo, el viento mueve la hierva sobre el.

-Es que ya moriste? Naruto?

-Cállate, Ero-sennin!!- gritas con tu chillona voz.-Es lo que desearías, estupido!!

Tu mal humor y tus faltas de respeto me hacen reír. Aun tienes energía para eso. No debes estar tan grave.

Corto la sonrisa que me has sacado. No puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, pequeño engendro.

De verdad vale la pena todo esto?

De verdad es lo que deseas??

Tal vez nuestras historias no son tan iguales como creía.

Para mi Orochimaru era mi camarada. Un compañero de pelea. Y si, un amigo.

Y nunca llegue tan lejos por el como para sacrificar mi futuro.

Entonces, dime Naruto…

Que es lo que te hace ir tan lejos por Sasuke??

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Dios, quedo muy dramático?? Espero que les haya gustado!!

Los POV de los personajes en el intermedio de 2 años!!

Revius?? Alguien?? XD, Gracias por leer!


End file.
